


Pennies

by onewithroses



Series: Angst Drabble February [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Implied Violence, M/M, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewithroses/pseuds/onewithroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, angsty, drabble based on <a href="http://kuma-la-la.tumblr.com/post/40809730650/here-i-made-some-angsty-kirk-spock-doodle-enjoy">this artwork</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pennies

_Mr. Spock, did you know that human blood is said to taste like pennies?_

Spock didn't remember when Jim told him that. It could have been in the medical center any number of times--when Jim had been hit in the face by a ball during recreation time, when Jim had been pushed into something planet side, when the heat of a planet was so dry it caused his nose to rupture and drip down his throat and across the side of his face.

Blood, human blood, was not something Spock was unfamiliar with--but here, in this world covered by what looked like corn husks and wheat, the blood soaked Jim"s green uniform and spilled out the corners of his eyes. It chilled him, though all he could think of were _pennies_. A thousand pennies from hundreds of years ago. The copper covers spilling out across the awards that decorated Jim"s command clothes.

 _There was a time when you could buy candy with pennies._ His mother had told him once, showing him artifacts of her family. Old photos preserved digitally showing strange clothes and frozen smiles. _We have some, you know. You"re great-great-great uncle collected coins. See?_

The metal was more black and green than copper and Spock had run his fingers over the ruined face.

He hadn't touched his fingers to his lips, he hadn't tasted it as Jim might have.

Jim"s hand reached up, raked across Spock"s shoulder, and then held tight to the ends. " _Spock_."

"Jim." Spock shifted, pulling Jim"s weight more fully across his knees and closer to his chest. Jim groaned, his eyes flickering open for a moment and leaving the impression of blue eyes covered by a red mist.

"What happened?" The words were slurred, scraped against his teeth and Spock closed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Jim." Spock didn't fancy himself to be handy with a metaphor, but the red-brown of human blood on Jim"s blond hair reminded him of that old penny and the way it felt oiled and slick under his fingers. "The Enterprise will beam us momentarily."

"Spock," Jim"s fingers slid another inch then scrabbled across his shoulder-blade for another purchase. "You said that earlier, didn't you?"

Spock didn't say _yes_. He didn't say he had said that three times now--each time just before Jim lost consciousness. A nonsense, sentimental, hope he shouldn't cling to. Logic said the Enterprise would be late. He closed his eyes and smelled copper and thought about wishing wells.

**Author's Note:**

> Note! This is not intended to be a death fic which is why I did not warn for it. I left the ending open-ended as its a drabble but I do not imagine this as a death fic.


End file.
